From The Frozen Ashes
by The Last Ronin
Summary: All magic has a price...even the kind meant to strip a person of their magic, and the loss of Emma's light magic reveals something else inside her. Something that was born when she was placed in the wardrobe and banished to this world. Something cold. - probably not gonna finish this 7/1/16.
1. From The Frozen Ashes

I have to say, I didn't plan on this going where it went. I wrote the first page last night and then set it aside because I had no idea where it was going and I felt it was far too short to post as it was – barely 300 words.

But I liked the idea so I sat back down to work on it this morning and…this happened. Totally unexpected but I loved the idea and ran with it.

As always, enjoy!

And please let me know what you think too!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

I don't know how long I stay with my family before I have to get out of here. It's probably only a few minutes but it feels like its been hours. As much as I want to stay, want to really meet my little brother, I just can't. The panic has been building all afternoon, ever since the well, but I've managed to keep it walled away. Without the adrenaline brought on by fighting Zelena, by…without the chaos, I finally feel that wall cracking at an alarming rate.

The blood drains from my face as a piece of that wall gives way and I rush from the room, tears already filling my eyes. Vaguely I hear people calling after me but I ignore them. I can't be here. I have to get away. Somewhere else. Anywhere else.

I run.

I'm not sure where exactly I'm going but eventually blurry shapes and colors fill my vision as I rush through Granny's, a nauseous tightness clenching my stomach at the smell of her cooking, at the sound of people gossiping happily. I ignore it all, my hands shaking as I pull my key from my pocket and try to fit it into the lock on my door. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit! The key slides home and, twisting viciously, I yank the door open and dive inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

And I fall apart.

Alone at last, I sink to my knees, my arms wrapped tightly around myself, and curl forward until my forehead touches the ground, a strangled sob bubbling from my throat as the emptiness overtakes me. It's gone. I gasp for air around another sob but my lungs refuse to work…I can't breathe. It's gone. Frantically I feel around inside me, trying to find something…anything, any small shred of evidence that contradicts what I already know to be true but the search is futile. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It'sgoneit'sgoneit'sgone…

My magic is gone.

Tears pour down my cheeks and I sob. Despite my arms trying desperately to hold it at bay, the emptiness inside slowly spreads through me; a cold void coursing relentlessly through my veins. Pins and needles follow behind, goose bumps rising on my skin, and shivers wrack my body as a chill settles over me. My teeth chatter and a metallic taste fills my mouth as I accidentally bite my tongue.

Just as quickly as it came, the chill vanishes…mostly…leaving behind this vile feeling that's terrifying in it's familiarity. I know this feeling, I've felt it my entire life and a litany of words flash through my mind…words which still don't even come close to describing this feeling.

Orphan. Unwanted. Alone. Unloved. Bastard. Trash. Different. Worthless…

Hundreds of others parade through me in an endless cycle and I scream, clawing at my skin, trying to tear those words out of me. Something warm and red begins to run down my arms but the words…the words don't stop and I lurch to my feet, the panic resurfacing. My clothes quickly vanish as I hurl myself into the shower, turning the water to it's hottest setting. I have to get rid of these disgusting words that cover me. I grab a washcloth and begin to scrub at my skin, harder and harder until the water running down the drain has a pink tinge to it. No matter how hard I try I just can't get rid of this feeling…this emptiness.

With a sob I hurl the cloth against the wall and sink to the floor. I hug my knees to my chest and stare blankly at the water still streaming down around me. The words continue to slowly brand themselves upon my body, my heart, my mind…my soul and as time passes, the water growing cold, a sort of numbing acceptance takes over. This is me. This is my future.

I stand and shut off the water before stepping out into the small bathroom. Not bothering with a towel, I swipe at the frosted mirror, clearing a small peephole. I stare at my reflection, a part of me aware that the sudden rapid fall in temperature should be disturbing but it doesn't bother me and I don't pay it more than a thought. No. This is me…the real me. The color begins to leech out of the person staring back at me, eyes turning an icy blue as her skin and hair turn white as snow; the real me.

The water on my body freezes and falls away, revealing a racy blue dress that is probably not something a woman my age should be wearing but I don't care. It makes me feel…well, nothing. Slowly I lift my hand, staring at the pale skin and I feel like I'm finally seeing myself for the first time. This is the real me. This is the real me, the me I've known about my entire life but was never able to fully embrace.

Confident. Beautiful. Powerful. Magical.

New words surface and drape over me; armor against the outside world and all who would try to hurt me. The last word though, strikes a particular chord within me and as I take in my new appearance a multitude of ice crystals grow out of thin air and begin to dance around me; tiny spirits celebrating my existence.

And I laugh.

Zelena had wanted to strip me of my magic but she failed. All The Wicked Witch has succeeded in doing was reveal my real self: the one who has been smothered my entire life. Like so many others before her, the witch saw only the person on the surface; she never bothered to look deeper. Sure on the surface my magic had been warmth and light and love due to the circumstances of my birth. But the circumstances of my life had fostered a very different kind of magic within me; a powerful one that has never been able to fully manifest.

Until now.

Ice trails after me as I stride from the room, remnants of who I once was. New purpose fills me as I open the door and briefly I pause to look back over the room I've occupied since coming back to Storybrooke. For a second a spark of longing burns within me but it's quickly frozen by the cold magic now coursing through my veins. This isn't me anymore…never really was.

Turning back I step through the door and let it all go.


	2. Rise of The Ice Queen

So how bout that finale? All I could think about when I saw the final scene was "Holy Hell! I wrote this fic almost a week before!"

Anyway, a few people expressed interest in seeing this continued so after thinking on it a bit I decided to give it a shot and see where it goes.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

I stare at the flask in my hand, silently debating the merits of taking another sip. Despite the fact that my list of pros far outweigh my list of cons, I just can't find the energy to take that drink.

Deep down I know that she isn't going back to New York, despite what she says. I know this because there are a good number of people who will fight her decision to run, again, and though I'm sure she'll dig in her heels at first, eventually she'll change her mind. She has to.

But what if she doesn't? As much as I don't want it to come to that, a part of me can't help but play out the possibility in my head. What if she does leave? What if she makes it perfectly clear that she seriously doesn't want this life? What then? How far am I supposed to go for her before it becomes delusional stupidity?

I groan as I stand, tucking my flask into my coat. No more rum tonight; it's just screwing with my head. She's not leaving because I'm going to convince her to stay. The world tilts a little as I get my feet under me and I didn't realize I drank that much. On second thought, maybe I better wait till tomorrow to convince her. As much as I have a feeling I'll want the numbness of alcohol, it's probably not the best idea to have that conversation when I can barely feel my face. Who knows what idiocy will come out of my mouth?

An icy wind blows in off the ocean, snapping me awake and I wrap my arms around myself for warmth. Bloody Hell where did that come from? My teeth chatter as I shiver and hasten for the inn. I've felt cold winds before - it's not uncommon out on the ocean - but this is something else entirely. I pick up my pace, eager for the warmth promised by being indoors.

I turn towards the back door, not really wanting to see anyone else right now despite the cold. The door swings open far too easily and I pause. Did someone forget to close it? For a moment I start to shrug it off when something crunches beneath my feet as I step inside and pull the door shut. What the...snow? Granny is not going to be happy about someone having trailed snow through her back hallway.

Shaking my head I trudge upstairs, the chill slightly less now that I'm inside and away from the entrance. The trail of snow goes clear up to the room...directly across from mine: Emma's room.

"Swan?" I call quietly, my hand automatically moving to knock. This door too, hasn't been fully closed and it swings open at my touch.

I stop, my eyes refusing to register what I'm seeing. A shiver sliding up my back shakes me from my stupor and I step into the snow covered room.

"Swan?" I call once more, my feet slipping a little, "Emma?"

As much as I wish it didn't, my voice waivers slightly as I search the room and adjoining bathroom. It's useless though, both places are completely empty beyond the out of place piles of snow.

I curse. Emma's gone.

**x-x-David-x-x**

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out before the noise can wake the baby. I sigh in relief as I see my daughter's name flashing on the screen. I'd been worried when she left so suddenly.

"Emma? Are you ok?" I ask.

"Er...how does this bloody thing work?" Curses the voice on the other end.

"Hook? What are you doing with Emma's phone?" My mind immediately jumps through dozens of possible reasons why the pirate would be calling me from Emma's phone and I cringe; none of the scenarios appealing.

"David? You there mate?" Hook shouts and I hold the phone away from my ear till he finishes.

"You don't have to yell," I wince, "now what's going on?"

"You need to get to the inn," Hook says at a much more reasonable volume, "Emma's...Emma's gone and her room is a mess."

The blood drains from my face as every father's worst nightmare starts to play over and over in my head; my child is missing.

"I'll be right there," I say quietly, ending the call, and then turn to let Snow know I need to step out for a few. My wife, for once, doesn't pick up on my distress as her attention is completely focused on our newborn son and I hurry out before she has a chance to notice. I don't want to keep something like this from her but I don't want to worry her either...at least not until I'm sure there's something to worry about.

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

The door freezes solid as I push it open; the added weight causing it to swing away from me quickly. With a crash the door hits the wall, the glass shattering. A small, nagging, part of me feels like I should be irritated by this but for the life of me I can't find the energy to care.

I pick my way around the frozen glass and walk down the hallway to the station office. Voices drift into my ears and I can't believe no one has come to investigate the noise I made. Although...who else could be here considering David is probably still back at the hospital?

The scene before me as I step into the office doesn't surprise me in the slightest. In fact, I would have been more surprised not to find Rumpelstiltskin here. The old wizard turns to me, his eyes widening I shock as he takes in my new appearance.

"Ms. Swan?" He starts but, with a flick of my fingers, ice encased his limbs. It's not enough to hold him indefinitely but it is enough to give me time to pluck his dagger from his hand.

"Don't move, don't speak," I command him before he can reach for me or start casting anything, "I'm here for Zelena. Do not interfere."

I slide the dagger into a sheath of ice that forms at my waist and turn towards the former wicked witch. For her part, Zelena at least has the decency to look afraid as she backs away from the bars.

"E-Emma?" She stammers and I level a glare at her that snaps her mouth shut before she can say anything else.

"Nervous Zelena?" I glide up to the cell and begin tracing the bars, freezing them one at a time, "Not so eager to be wicked now that you are the one who's powerless are you."

"But I...but I took your magic!" She stares, "How are you...?"

"Yes, you did take my magic...my light magic," I knock lightly on the cell door and with a groan it shatters, "unfortunately for you..."

Ice creeps along the floor as I enter the cell and begins crawling up the walls. Stepping right up to Zelena my ice climbs her legs, trapping her in place. I reach up and drag a single finger along my prisoner's cheek. The woman shrieks as the flesh I touch freezes and chips away in small flakes.

"Not so smug now," I grip her face, my eyes holding hers as her face drains of what little warmth it ever held, "I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

Zelena's mouth opens, a scream dying in her throat as ice encases her body. With a quick, effortless twist, I tear her head from her shoulders. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widen once more in surprise as I drop the frozen head onto the cell's small cot.

"Now," I turn to my audience, Zelena already forgotten, "as for you..."


	3. Nor'Easter

So…about one week since the finale. How's everyone surviving? :)

But on the plus side I have a tentative idea of where this is going.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-David-x-x**

I'm greeted by a blast of freezing wind as I step outside the hospital, followed by a pile of snow blowing off a tree and onto my head. What the Hell? New England weather can be ridiculous but I know there hadn't been mention of any blizzards in the report this morning. And that's what this is – not a freak shower but a full on storm.

Cursing, I hurry to my truck, dive inside and twist my key in the ignition. For several precious seconds the engine refuses to turn over before catching and roaring to life. I turn the heat up as far as it will go, turn on my lights and wipers, shift into gear and ease forward.

In under a minute the vehicle is sliding sideways down the road, narrowly missing a parked car before coming to a stop against a snow bank. Holy shit this is insane! A bit of fancy maneuvering later and I'm back on my way, being extra careful this time. My caution doesn't prevent me from nearly driving off the road on several occasions, but eventually I make it to Granny's.

The restaurant is packed to capacity with people trying to escape the storm and several shouts to "close the door!" welcome me as I walk in. I do my best to stomp the snow off my boots and brush it off my clothes – receiving a grateful look from Granny – before I head towards the back and up to the inn.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" Hook exclaims as I turn the corner and nearly walk right into him.

Judging by the path he's worn through the snow in the hallway he's been pacing for a while…wait…snow in the hallway?

"Have you looked outside?" I ask my friend, still trying to figure out how there's several inches of snow inside the inn. I mean, I can understand a little being tracked inside but not this much. Plus, it's fairly warm in here and yet the snow doesn't appear to be melting at all.

"No, why?" Hook asks as I push open the door to Emma's room and…find myself back outside.

No, that's not right – I can make out the bed and dresser and walls. Everything is just covered in snow, "Because it's even worse out there than it is in here."

Clearly puzzled, Hook opens a window and sticks his head out. I can't help but chuckle at the string of colorful curses the pirate produces as he sees what's going on outside.

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" He runs his hand through his hair, dislodging an impressive amount of snow for the scant few seconds he'd had his head out the window.

As amusing as his reaction is, I can't help but echo the sentiment. What the Hell is going on? And where is my daughter?

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Leroy?" I call as I descend the stairs back to the restaurant, "Are all your brothers here?"

"Yeah we are," the dwarf replies, shuffling over, his siblings in tow, "what do you need?"

"I need you guys to get the plows up and running and start putting a dent in all the snow on the roads. Focus on Main Street, the area around the hospital, the station, town hall, the schools and Granny's first…Archie! Mother Superior!"

The dwarves hurry off as I search the crowd – I know I saw those two earlier…

"What can we do for you David?" Archie emerges from the crowd followed shortly by Mother Superior, both of them with arms full of blankets.

"You've already started doing it," I gesture towards their burdens, "but let's get some emergency shelters set up. Start sending out messages to people and have them relocate to the school if they can. Use that as our primary shelter and we'll include the town hall if we need more room. Have people gather blankets, food…find a couple of spare generators. You two able to manage all that?"

"Of course," Mother Superior replies, already pulling out her phone, "I'll gather the sisters."

"What are you going to do?" Archie asks, his own phone in hand.

"I'm heading back to the hospital to check on things there," I call over my shoulder, already heading for the door.

"What do you need me to do?" Hook materializes by my side before I take two steps.

"Find Emma," I tell him without hesitation.

"You sure you want me to focus on one person when…," he gestures around us.

I shake my head, a smile tugging at my face as I catch how much it hurt him to say that…and it hurts me to admit he's not wrong but…, "No, find her."

He will, I know, even before he nods. He's right that we shouldn't be focused on one person given the situation but he won't be able to focus until he knows she's safe. And neither will I.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The hospital looks like an overturned ant colony when I return. Nurses scurry every which way; organizing paperwork, supplies and patients. Trying to stay out of the way, as much as possible, I hurry back to my wife's room.

"David!" The relief on her face is apparent and I drop a kiss on her lips before looking down at our son cradled in her arms, "What's going on?"

"Blizzard," I say, "a bad one. How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine, really," her face scrunches up in clear frustration, "I just wish I could help,"

"You can. Where's Henry?"

"He left with Regina not long after you did," Snow starts and I have my phone out before she can finish.

"Mother Superior?" I ask when the call connects, "Has anyone checked on Regina? Henry's…"

"They're both at the school already," Blue replies, "Regina is managing things there."

"Ok good, thanks," I hang up and turn back to my wife, "found them, they're fine. I need to find Whale real fast. I'll be back."

I'm out the door again before Snow can protest, though I do hear her sigh behind me. Despite everything I can't help but grin: not even a day since giving birth and she already wants back in the thick of things. Some things never do change.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

This is bloody ridiculous. I trudge through the knee deep snow, already freezing my arse off, as I head for the sheriff's station. And to think I saw one of the dwarves driving one of those plows down this street not ten minutes ago…I think.

Thankfully I can see my goal, though I'm not entirely sure how I'm getting in as I can't see the door. I curse some more as my foot snags on something buried and I pitch head first into a drift. It takes me several minutes to extricate myself and by the time I do I have snow in every possible place on my body. Fantastic.

The front door of the station is completely blocked by snow so I head around back. Even this entrance is partially blocked though it's nowhere near as bad as the front, and my hand feels like it's about to fall off by the time I clear the area enough to slip inside.

I sigh at the welcome increase in temperature, however slight, and shake the snow off of myself. The lights are off in the building but given the state outside there's enough light for me to make my way to the office without too much trouble

"Emma?" I call as I poke around, even though I don't think she's here. Still, I need to make sure in case she's hurt or there's any clues as to where she's gotten off to.

I don't know how long I look around but the light has dimmed considerably before it dawns on me that the place is completely empty…and it shouldn't be. There should be at least one person here, even if Emma isn't. The cells. Zelena is gone. With another curse – I seem to be doing that a lot recently – I pull Emma's phone from my pocket and call David. Can this day get any worse?

**x-x-David-x-x**

Can this day get any worse? We've already sent several ambulances to the school; transferring patients who are able to be moved but we can't take everyone. It's not lack of room either – the school has plenty – it's just that there are a couple of people we simply can't move.

It's frustrating to have to divide our resources like this when it's really not a good idea to be doing so. The storm isn't showing any sign of lessening though – if anything it's gotten worse – and we need to be ready for the possibility of being buried for several days…if not longer.

In my pocket my phone buzzes and my heart leaps into my throat as I see my daughter's name before I remember that Hook has her phone.

"Please tell me you have good news," I say and I can practically hear the pirate grimace on the other end of the line. Hook keeps the update short and a few curses slip my lips at what he has to say.

"Ok," I say once he's done, "thank you and please keep me updated."

"Aye, of course," the pirate replies before ending the call.

I should have known I was tempting fate when I thought the day couldn't get any worse. After all, "it can always be worse" is damn near the definition of our lives.

Without warning the lights go out, plunging the hospital into silent darkness. I wait patiently for the backup generators to kick in but nothing happens. Several minutes pass before I give up that hope with a sigh.

Well crap.


	4. Frozen Silence

Yay another update! Sorry for how short this one is but I'm already working on the next chapter so I should have that one up relatively soon (for me that is lol…).

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-David-x-x**

The silence is making me nervous as I hunt through the hospital's boiler room, flashlight in hand, trying to find the breakers. Half of that nervousness comes from the knowledge that it should be deafening in here if everything was ok. The other half, however, comes from memories of watching "Jurassic Park" with Henry the other night. So, while I know how absurd it is, my mind insists on turning every sound and shadow into giant prehistoric lizards ready to rip me apart in amazingly painful ways.

A rattling fills my ears, and I spin to the right, a shout ripping from my throat as I see a pair of reptilian jaws packed with razor sharp teeth flying at me. I fling my arms up instinctively to protect my face – not that such a maneuver will deter a dinosaur – and wait for the pain to start. Sweat trickles down the back of my neck as the moment of my demise grows longer and my brain slowly begins to register the fact that I'm probably not in any danger.

Despite that realization, my arms shake as I peek over them and aim my flashlight at the source of the noise. A pair of tiny eyes attached to an equally tiny body stare at me from where it sits on a pipe and I release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

A Goddamn mouse.

My heart slows to a pace where it isn't trying to beat out of my chest and I slump against a pipe that probably shouldn't have ice forming on it. That observation goes a long way towards sobering my over-active imagination and I take a deep breath to help calm my heart rate down to a reasonable speed.

Right. I can't afford to be fooling around. Not now when this freaky blizzard is quickly burying the town. First things first though. I need to get power back on in the hospital.

Now where the Hell are those breakers?

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

I don't bother to knock on the door as I enter The Crocodile's shop, the bell announcing my presence anyway.

"Rumple is that…," Belle starts, hurrying out of the back room. Her smile falls as she sees me and she slows

"Sorry lass," I brush a bit of snow off my coat," I take it The Crocodile isn't here?"

"I haven't seen him all day," she says, her hand reaching behind the counter.

"Easy lass," I hold my hand up to stop her from grabbing whatever weapon she has hidden back there, "I just came to ask if Emma has stopped in at all today."

The brunette relaxes a hair and shakes her head, "I haven't seen her either."

"Bloody Hell where is that woman?" I curse to myself before looking back at Belle, "They're setting up a shelter at the school. You should grab any provisions and make your way there before this gets much worse. You don't want to be alone in this storm and perhaps The Dark One is there already."

She nods and I turn to leave, though I don't for a second believe Rumpelstiltskin is at the school and I doubt Belle does either. With Zelena missing, odds are he's with her again. The bloody wench must have gotten her grubby hands on his dagger once more.

If that's the case, then as much as I hate to admit it, finding Emma may be the least of our worries.

**x-x-David-x-x**

"David!" Leroy calls as I emerge from the hospital's basement.

I managed to find the breakers and then get the backup generators running so the emergency lights are on for now. We don't have a ton of time before we run out of fuel though so we're going to have to start cooking up another plan for when we lose those.

"Leroy, why aren't you out keeping the roads clear?" I ask.

The dwarf runs a hand down his face, knocking loose a shower of ice from his beard, "Trucks are stuck. It's just coming down too hard."

A string of curses fly from my lips before I can stop them. Leroy stares at me, a mixture of shock and pride on his face. I groan; I really have to stop hanging out with Hook. Shaking my head I make my way towards the door but Leroy grabs my arm to stop me.

"You're not going to see anything there," he grimaces and starts for the stairs, "this way."

I follow the dwarf as he climbs upwards, growing more and more concerned as we pass both the second and then the third floor.

"Are you serious?" I ask as we step out onto the fourth floor and Leroy just shrugs, leading me to a window.

After some messing around we manage to unlock the large pane and slide it open. My jaw drops as I take in the sight before me. The snow is still coming down but the only thing outside is absolute silence. Other than the tops of a few trees and buildings there's nothing.

The town is gone.


	5. Is There A Square Before One?

Well, with this chapter I've done something that I've spent a really long time not doing: listened to the advice of someone else. I have a collage professor somewhere who would be rolling over in his grave if he were dead. But since he's still alive I suppose I've just given him a heart attack.

Oh, I've updated all the other chapters to reflect this change…fairly certain it's pretty obvious.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-David-x-x**

People huddle together in blanket swaddled groups as they hurry down the hallways. I don't blame them either; the classrooms are far warmer than the halls and most people don't set foot out of them other than to go to the bathroom or get food. If it weren't for the fact that we need to figure out where all of this snow came from and how to get rid of it I'd be focused on staying warm with my family myself.

"Any news?" I ask as I enter the teacher's lounge.

Snow looks up from our son and shakes her head, "Hook and Henry should be back from a supply run soon and Regina just went to take a look outside to see if it's still coming down."

"Belle, anything?" I ask the woman sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by books.

The librarian shakes her head too, frustration written in the furrows between her bloodshot eyes. I'm almost certain, if the dark circles under her eyes are any hint, that she hasn't slept for several days.

"No, there's nothing anywhere about freak snowstorms," she throws a book aside, "if Zelena's doing this I've no idea how."

"I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin is fine," Snow says quietly, "we'll find him Belle."

The young woman's gaze turns to my wife and my heart gives a painful tug at the despair I see there. She's trying to keep it together but its been days since anyone has seen Gold and Belle is slowly falling apart.

A swirl of purple magic erupts in a corner of the room and then dissipates, leaving Regina, white powder dusting her hair and coat.

"Well, it's still snowing," she grimaces, brushing some of the offending substance off herself, "and it doesn't appear to be slowing."

"Well…I suppose so long as it's not getting worse that's a good thing," I offer and the Queen snorts.

"I'd hardly call our town being buried under fifty feet of snow a good thing," she says dryly.

"Regina," Snow chastises gently and the older woman rolls her eyes.

"Right right, the bright side. Congratulations, we've figured out that our world is going to end in ice. Get me a glass and let's toast to not having to wonder how we're going to die."

I can't help the snort of laughter that slips from my mouth. A smile brightens my wife's face and despite her worry, one is even threatening to pull up the corner's of Belle's mouth. Well at least spirits aren't at rock bottom just yet.

"Not to interrupt the good cheer of knowing our end," Belle says and I just barely manage to hold in the laugh that evoked, "but are you certain Zelena can't be doing this alone? I can't find anything that would enable her to conjure a storm like this. No genies, no spirits, no abominable snowmen. Nothing."

"I'm sure," Regina nods, snow flying free of her hair, "as powerful as my sister is, this degree of magic is beyond her. Even if she and Rumpel were to combine their power I don't think they could do this. No, she has some sort of help that specializes in ice magic."

Well, that puts us right back at square one. We're getting absolutely nowhere in figuring this out. Perhaps it's time to redirect our energy back to another problem that I've been trying to pretend isn't a problem for a while now. Emma. Maybe if we can find Emma we can finally begin to unravel the source of our mysterious weather.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

"So, um…can we maybe not tell my family that we got involved in a car chase with the police?" Henry asks hopefully as we unload the food and clothing we'd been sent to procure.

I grimace as my mind drifts back to our earlier adventure. As the only two – with Emma still missing at least – able to leave Storybrooke, we had been nominated to drive to the next town for supplies. The only problem with that plan had been the actual driving part. David had given Henry a single driving lesson a week or so ago which is one more lesson than I've ever had so the lad ended up driving – something I understand to be on the less than legal side of this land's laws. My normal willingness to bend the rules aside I hadn't exactly been thrilled about the thought of putting Emma's son in harms way yet we didn't have much of a choice. Desperate times and all.

To say the trip was harrowing is probably down-playing the situation too much but I really can't think of a better word for it. The journey to the next town – the name of which I can't even begin to pronounce – hadn't been too bad; we got lost several times and the vessel swerved around the road far more than it had when Emma was at the helm, but otherwise nothing too crazy had occurred.

Making our purchases had been uneventful, aside from a few raised eyebrows at the amount we were buying. It was, however, during the return trip that things got really interesting. Shortly after leaving the town I realized we were being followed by a vehicle that looked suspiciously like the one Emma uses to patrol Storybrooke. A few minutes later and lights ignited atop the pursuing machine and a curse that would have made the oldest of sailors proud slipped from Henry's mouth.

Without another word the lad had accelerated, racing for the safety of the Storybrooke town line. That had been a tense several minutes during which I began to wonder if I shouldn't have gotten my affairs in order prior to embarking on that voyage.

"I think that is one adventure we can keep between ourselves," I nod to the boy as we finish unloading our supplies.

"Thanks," Henry lets go of the breath he'd been holding, a grin forming on his face, "that was wild though!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shrug and shoulder a pack of food, "I slept through the trip."

Henry laughs as we set off down the tunnel Regina and the dwarves had cleared through the snow, hauling as many parcels as we can. We walk on in silence, save the sound of our breathes fogging the air and the snow groaning on occasion. I just wish I knew where Emma is in all this. Her lad isn't worried, despite the fact that it's been nearly a week since anyone has seen her. He insists she's fine and probably just got trapped somewhere by the storm without a telephone. I want to share his optimism – I certainly know Emma can take care of herself – but I still can't help the nagging feeling that something is wrong.

Henry stumbles over something and my hand shoots out to catch him before he falls.

"Thanks again," he gives me another grin as he gets his feet back under him.

I don't reply, however, too focused on what he tripped over. Squatting I begin brushing snow away from the half buried object. My eyes widen as I realize what it is I'm looking at and I quickly wipe the shock off my face before the boy notices.

"I just realized I left something in the car," I tell him, "why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"You sure? I can wait here."

"No point in waiting out in the cold," I shake my head, "I won't be long so get going."

He gives me a puzzled look but heads off anyway. I wait until he's out of sight before I set about digging up what we found.

**x-x-David-x-x**

"Really Grandpa, we didn't have any problems," Henry tells me and I can't help feeling like he's not being completely honest.

"That's good to hear," Snow smiles at our grandson, rocking our son in her arms.

The door opens in a rush of cold air and Hook steps in, a bit of snow still on his leather coat. He pushes the door closed to keep in the warmth before looking around. His eyes find mine first before shifting to where Henry is animatedly talking with Regina. I suppress a groan. I don't like the look in his eyes.

"Henry," he calls, "Archie was looking for you. He wanted help passing out some blankets."

"Ok!" The boy calls before zipping out of the room and the rest of us turn to the pirate.

"What was that about?" Regina demands, making no attempt to hide her irritation at having her time with her son interrupted.

"Sorry, but I've some bad news and the lad doesn't need to see this," Hook pulls his satchel from his shoulder and drops it on the table with a heavy thunk.

My blood turns to ice in my veins as I stare at the clearly spherical object within the bag. Hook's words play over in my head and I reach for whatever it is he's brought back that he doesn't want Henry to see.

"Did you find out something about Emma?" Snow's voice trembles as she too stares at the bag, the panic I hear matching what I feel.

"What?" Hook asks, confusion playing over his features before realization dawns in his eyes, " No! No. That's not what I meant."

Both my wife and I breath a sigh of relief, though I'm still on edge from fear for what I briefly had been imagining might have happened to my daughter.

"No, I haven't found anything about Emma. The bad news is for you your Majesty." Hook looks towards Regina, "This storm isn't Zelena's doing."

"And why do you say that?" Regina asks, clearly confused.

Hook doesn't answer, save to gesture towards his satchel and I reach out to open it. Snow gasps and I curse while anger and pain flickers in Regina's eyes. Sitting within the small bag is Zelena's head, lifeless eyes staring out at nothing and I quickly cover it back up. For several long minutes no one says anything before I voice the conclusion Hook had alluded to.

"Well, if Zelena is dead.."

"Then who the Hell is causing this storm?" Regina seethes.


	6. Ice Age

Wow…sorry for the delay. Been busy with other projects. But on the plus side, I went back and fixed a few errors in the previous chapters.

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-David-x-x**

"Finished," Regina slumps into a chair, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Henry jumps up from where he'd been sitting with Belle, both their noses buried in books, and hugs his mother.

"I'll go get you some food," he says before hurrying out, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"I suppose you didn't find anything," I ask The Queen once I can no longer hear Henry.

My step-mother-in-law shakes her head, her eyes closing for a brief moment before cracking back open, "No…no sign of her."

Regina's little project had begun several days ago when a few houses and tunnels collapsed under the weight of the snow. Luckily no one had been hurt though we'd had a fun time digging a couple of people out. The accidents had prompted The Queen to begin laying spells to hold up the tunnels and roofs around town. In the process she'd also been searching for signs of Emma.

Signs which, apparently, didn't manifest. I bite back a sigh. I hadn't really expected anything to be found though I'd hoped of course. Still, the longer my daughter is absent, the more I'm beginning to suspect that she isn't actually missing. No, my gut is telling me that she's hiding, though I can't for the life of me figure out why.

**x-x-Rumpelstiltskin-x-x**

I'd always known that Ms. Swan had incredible magical potential but this…even with my future sight I hadn't foreseen this. True love is truly a potent source of magic and yet, that isn't what's fueling Emma's magic right now. No, her inborn magic isn't present in this display at all, thanks to Zelena.

This is something different, as my frozen limbs can attest.

And that has me very curious because she's cultivated this magic entirely on her own, with almost no training; something rare to the point of practically being unheard of. But beyond that, if she's able to exhibit this magnitude of power without taping into her natural born abilities, I can't wait to see what she's capable of doing when she finally does.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

It's eerily quiet as I walk down the tunnel towards Granny's, my feet crunching nosily in the silence. Before the snow there'd always been some kind of noise: other's walking, people driving or the wind blowing - along with dozens of other things; but with this white seal over the town all those sounds are absent.

It's creepy is what it is…I've seen graveyards with more activity. Now that we've arranged to have supplies delivered to the town line, Henry and I have had no more near-death adventures to distract me from realizing how dead the town has become. It's been a month now – a month of ice and snow and cold; a month without Emma.

After a year without her a month should be nothing and yet this isn't the same. Last time I at least knew she was safe; at least I knew she was happy. Now, however, I have no such comfort. This time I don't know anything. This time there was no 'goodbye'. She just vanished.

I pull my collar higher against the chill air and quicken my pace – eager to get out of the cold. The turn for Granny's looms ahead, a bit of warm yellow light streaming out of the tunnel and I can start to hear some chatter coming from within. The dinner has always been the place to be in Storybrooke but now because of all the snow it's even more so, with a near full house round the clock – regardless of if the kitchen is open or not.

"Killian!" David waves to me as I step through the door and into the warmth and noise. I wave back and order a drink from Ruby before heading over towards the booth he's sharing with Leroy, Henry and Regina.

"What's going on?" I ask as I pull up a chair and eye the cell phone – I think, though it's different from Emma's – everyone is staring at.

"Take a look," my friend says, sliding the phone over to me.

I look at the screen for a moment, not sure what I'm seeing. Some bright colors swirl around on the display but I've no idea what I'm supposed to think.

"What is it?" I ask at last and The Queen snorts with a shake of her head.

"It's a weather map," she says before I can glare at her – it's not my fault I don't have decades of experience with this world's technology.

"Ok…"

"You see all these swirling colors?" Henry jumps in – the lad has been extremely eager to explain this world's various contraptions to me, "They indicate a storm…a big one too."

"Ok," that makes sense but…, "why is this important?"

"Because," the boy continues, grabbing the phone and tapping the screen several times before sliding it back my way and pointing to several spots, "this is a map of New England. Storybrooke is here. New York City is here."

"And…"

"And that storm Grandpa just showed you covers more than this entire map," he plays with the phone some more before handing it back to me, "there's a map of the eastern US and western Europe."

My eyes widen. One of the things I'd examined of this world were several of its maps so I understand the implication of what I'm seeing now. The storm in question covers two-thirds of the map – some three thousand square miles.

"Bloody Hell," I curse.

"Oh it gets better," says Leroy, "not only is Storybrooke right in the center of this monster, but it's getting bigger."

"Welcome to the next ice age Pirate."

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

My chest rises and falls slowly from where I recline on a mattress of the softest snow ever conjured. I've tried counting them a few times before but the distance between each inhale and exhale is so great that I always lose interest before I make it to two. I feel like I should be bored laying down like this all the time but I can't tell if I am or not. I just don't care…about anything.

Although, I suppose that isn't entirely true. I close my eyes and spread my senses through the ice. Millions of sensations bombard my mind: panic, anger, fear, hatred, envy, greed, hot, cold, wet, warm, spicy, salty, sweet…- but I shove them aside like so much useless – meaningless – garbage until I reach the ones I want. They're not hard to find considering they're always in nearly the same location though I suspect I could easily find them regardless of where they were.

Slowly the ice paints a picture across the backs of my eyelids and the muscles in my jaw briefly twitch upwards before relaxing again. Several faces take shape from the emotional chaos: a dark haired woman with familiar green eyes; a blue eyed man with sandy colored hair; a young boy with a mess of brown hair and eyes bright with intelligence; and lastly a scruffy looking face set with a pair of blue eyes that almost seem to pierce through me…

Once more the muscles in my jaw twitch upwards as those last two faces form, though they quickly forget what they were trying to do and fall back down. I watch as the two faces shift between a variety of expressions, their lips moving though my strength is not yet such that I can hear what they're saying. Again and again, however, I find my gaze drawn back to the scruffy looking man's lips. I'm not sure what exactly it is that's so fascinatiing about that mouth but watching it tugs at…something…inside me. I've no idea what that something is though.

Everytime I try to latch onto it, to pull it out and examine it, it slips from my fingers like an oiled eel. It feels familiar though, like perhaps it's something I once knew but have since forgotten…maybe.

I sigh and banish the image as I pull my senses back into my body. My eyes flit open, ice one more filling my vision, and only then do I realize that my heart is beating far faster than usual. Before I can spare more than a thought about why, the cold seeps through my veins once again, soothing my pulse.

Another sigh slips from my lips as I stand and stretch; snow falling free as I work the kinks out of my body. It's not like it matters why my…I pause as I lose my train of thought. Or rather, I forget what I had been thinking about entirely. Not that it matters. Not that anything matters because nothing will change the one fact of my life. Nothing will change the fact that I am now what I've always been and will always be.

Alone.


	7. Heart Of The Storm

Just noticed that something I had thought (and said) I changed with previous chapters I didn't actually do. How embarrassing. Anyway, all sections now have their proper headings. Those without mean the narrator isn't changing, but time is passing.

Oh, and apologies for the long time since last update. I've been on summer break from school and went back to the US to visit some family and friends so I've been busy catching up and haven't had much time to write.

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

"So why are we bothering with this again?" The Queen gripes for the thousandth time.

David sighs and sets down his pick axe for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, "Because it's the right thing to do."

I can practically hear Regina roll her eyes at her step-son-in-law's response and I chuckle. One would never know how glad the former evil Queen is to finally be doing something constructive for all her complaining. And although David is right, most of our help is here simply to stave off the cabin fever that had begun to set in.

"It's the right thing to do and because the problem is clearly magical and centered in Storybrooke," Snow adds, looking up from the cell phone she's using to guide us, "which makes it our problem."

Again Regina rolls her eyes but continues melting the snow and ice with her magic while the rest of us hack and shovel away.

"Are we even going the right way?" Leroy complains, also for the thousandth time, "We've been digging for hours and I know there's no way you're getting a signal through all this snow."

"Yes we are, to both of those because Regina is boosting the reception strength with her magic," Snow says patiently though I'm sorely tempted to 'accidentally' drop a shovel full of slush on the dwarf's head.

"Well how do we know it's working?"

"Because I'm a sorceress, not Doc Brown!" The Queen snaps.

Who the Hell is Doc Brown?

"Yes Leroy, it is working." Snow soothes, ever the peacemaker, "We're getting close though…a couple more miles left."

A collective groan rises from the group as we all get back to work.

**x-x-Rumpelstiltskin-x-x**

I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored, boooorrrreeeeed. There's nothing to do. I've tried counting sheep; played 'I Spy' several hundred times – although that game never lasts long considering; Hell, I've even spent hours picking shapes out of the ice crystals. Now it seems I'm reduced to having conversations with myself…in my head.

Ugh. How do I get myself into these messes? I keep to myself, mostly. I don't bother anyone save occassionally having to smite some fool who crosses me. I'm not even sure who's worse: Ms. Swan or Zelena. Granted, Zelena was forcing me to hurt others – including some of the few people I care about – but at least I was doing something. This on the other hand, is pure torture. Actually, come to think of it, I should be taking notes. Now where did I put my pen?

Oh wait. Damnit all. Maybe if she's not going to use me I can convince Ms. Swan to return my dagger and I can get out of here already. Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her for a while now.

I relax as much as possible and cast my senses outward, trying to locate my captor. Nothing, nothing, nothin…Hello. What's this? I focus on the cluster of minds I've stumbled across and laugh – or, rather, I would be laughing if that were possible right now. I can't actually contact them but that doesn't mean I can't observe.

Where's that maid at? I need her to spruce the place up some. After all this time alone, it seems I'll soon have visitors.

**x-x-David-x-x**

A blast of air rushes through the tunnel as I pull my pickaxe from the wall, knocking me off my feet.

"Ok there mate?" Hook offers his hand and hauls me up, the damn pirate apparently having not lost his own footing.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask as I nod my thanks to Hook. A chorus of affirmatives and groans greet me and I sigh in relief.

"We must have broken through to a cave or another set of tunnels," Leroy explains before I can ask what happened.

"In that case, let's widen this opening and see what it looks like," I grab my axe and set to work again.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

'Wow' is the collective response as we step through the opening we'd carved in the ice.

"Who did this?" Leroy wonders aloud, his jaw slack, eyes wide.

"My guess is whoever is causing this blizzard," Snow says, doing nothing to hide the awe in her voice.

"It's beautiful," Henry voices the opinion I'm certain we all share.

Beautiful doesn't really begin to do this place justice though. I've seen many a wonder in my long life but this…this right here surpasses all of them combined. The cavern we've found ourselves in is massive; I could dock the Jolly Roger in here at least ten times over with room to spare. Yet despite the size of this place, nearly every inch is covered in a garden of ice.

Trees of countless unnatural shapes and sizes dot the area. Each one is a slightly different shade of blue – a vast pallet I never knew existed. More spectacular still are the colors beyond blue. Light is being filtered in from someplace and refracted through millions of crystals in ways no amount of sorcery could ever decipher. Every color of the rainbow is present here in combinations I have no names for. Reds, yellows, greens, purples and oranges all light up the ice crystal sculptures.

Along the far wall from where we entered is a huge frozen waterfall that is slowly shifting colors before our eyes. A closer look reveals multicolored fish etched just beneath the surface of solid water – stuck mid-climb. Pushing through the garden we come to a path lined with crystals that glow a different color depending on the angle you look at them from. Even the ice cobblestones beneath our feet are a work of art – somehow changing colors each time we step on them.

"Oh my God," Snow whispers even as my own jaw drops open.

I hadn't realized it right away – too distracted by the vibrant colors and shapes – but it's loud in here! Everything is made of ice and yet…there are sounds here that none of us have heard since this ice age started. This sorcery is…somehow I can hear the roar of the waterfall! And the birds! Thousands of them are perched in the ice trees – no less made of ice themselves – and yet they're clearly singing! Not one or two notes either but a melodious cacophony that I could listen to for a hundred lifetimes without ever getting bored.

"Those are blue jays! And robins! And sparrows! Morning doves, mockingbirds, ravens, crows, parrots, birds of paradise, pigeons, seagulls…," Snow runs out of breath trying to name all the individual voices she recognizes.

"And a swan," I point out quietly, an ugly feeling settling in my gut as my eyes land on the single swan sitting alone in the middle of a willow tree lined pond. No one else seems to hear my observation, though, and they pass the pond, leaving me behind to continue exploring the garden. My gaze stays fixed on the swan, however, and for a brief moment I feel like it's watching me back.

"Swan," I whisper, my stomach clenching in a knot as slowly realization and understanding creeps across my mind, "Emma."

**x-x-David-x-x**

We exit the garden with no small bit of reluctance. I'm certain that even if all of us spent a lifetime in there we'd never uncover all its secrets. But, more imporantly, I feel a sense of hope. I reach down to brush the hilt of my sword and my holstered gun. Out of the corner of my eye I see Snow doing the same with her bow and arrows. Our eyes lock and we both nod, matching smiles flickering across our faces. We'd come prepared to fight whoever is creating this blizzard and yet…no one who could create such beauty as we just witnessed can be truly evil. Perhaps we can resolve this without violance after all and maybe, just maybe, come out of this with a new friend.

"Mate," Hook touches my shoulder lightly and then motions for Snow to join us.

"What's wrong?" Snow asks quietly as we hang back from the gorup until they're out of earshot.

"I know who's doing this," Hook says after a long moment of silence.

"What? How?" I ask, not sure if I should be excited he knows or angry that he kept this from us.

"I just realized while we were in the garden," he explains, scratching his ear absently, "and you're not going to like it."

"Just tell us already," Snow urges, the suspense clearly killing her as much as it is me.

"Remember when Emma disappeared? How we found her room?" Hook says instead.

"Yeah, there was that trail of snow leading to her room" I nod, not sure where he's going with this.

"No. We were wrong." The pirate shakes his head, "That trail wasn't leading to her room. It was leading away from it."

"What are you saying?" My voice trembles as my mind makes the same leap Hook's apparently already did.

"Emma is the one causing this storm."


	8. Crossing The Rubicon

So, less than a week till the new season starts! Can't believe I haven't finished this fic yet. Actually, scratch that, I can totally believe it.

Anyway we're coming to the end here. One or two more chapters to go.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-David-x-x**

We've only made it a hundred or so yards out of the garden before the first tremor hits. Snow and ice rains down on us while we stumble to keep our balance though only Hook manages to do so. As quickly as it starts, however, the ground stops moving and we pick ourselves back up.

"Everyone all…," a second tremor knocks the few of us who had managed to stand off our feet once more. All save the pirate and his damn sea legs.

"Everyone…," a third tremor prevents anyone from getting up.

"E…,"

"Will you shut up alrady?" Leroy interrupts and several other groans of agreement fill the air.

Beside me Snow covers her mouth, though not before a chuckle escapes and I sigh. Regina scowls as she dusts herself off and I can already see the scathing remark forming on her tongue.

"Forgive the pessimism but earthquakes in this area of the world aren't that common," Hook points out, "I'd say we're getting close."

His observation sobers Snow and even manages to deflate The Queen's irritation to some degree. The logic of his statement doesn't stop Leroy from grumbling and several comments about "crazy weather" and "know-it-all pirates" reach my ears. Beyond the complaining, the walls continue to creak and groan with the occasional small aftershock while motes of ice break from the ceiling.

We continue down the slowly widening tunnel, the group much subdued after the quakes and my mind drifts back to what Hook revealed earlier. Beside me, as if she's read my mind, Snow laces her fingers with mine and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," she whispers, a small, unconvincing smile tugging at her lips.

"That's what I'm worried about." I murmur back, "What could have happened to cause her to do all this?"

My gaze falls on the bearer of this revelation and for the first time since all of this began I really look at the man. He's scruffier than I remember him usually looking; as if he's gone a bit longer than usual without cleaning up and there's a stiffness to his gait I hadn't noticed before. He stops walking long enough to check that the rest of us are still behind him and I can clearly make out dark circles under eyes set into an unusually pale face.

Snow's gaze follows mine and worry creases her brow, "He doesn't look well."

I nod my agreement, a frown tugging at my mouth as the pirate stumbles slightly. Something is clearly wrong. Another sigh bubbles from my throat and I rub my temples to help ease the sudden headache this observation has brought on. We really don't need this right now.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

Again I stumble and grit my teeth. I can feel David and his wife's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head and it's distracting me far more than I'd like. They don't need to be worrying about me now of all times, not when we're so close to finding Emma and perhaps putting an end to this infernal winter. Warmth spreads through my chest at the thought of seeing her again and a smile tugs at my chapped lips.

Despite the warmth, a chill slides through me, wracking my body with a shivering I can't stop. For a moment weights settle over my eyes, dragging them closed before I manage to force them back open. With a silent curse I scoop a handful of snow off the ground and rub it in my face, the cold shocking me awake again.

As much as I'm trying to fight it, I'm exhausted. I'd like to blame my flagging energy on how busy I've been helping keep everyone safe but that's only half the reason. The truth is that I've barely slept since Emma disappeared and it's starting to catch up with me. A bloody fine time for it too. We're so close now, I can feel it, but all I want to do is just lay down and sleep.

Sleep. That sounds so good right now. Not yet though. I can't sleep now, but soon…yes, very soon.

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

Pain lances through my chest and I bite my bottom lip as I see the leather clad man stumble again. I don't know why seeing this bothers me but there's still this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I know him and it's only getting stronger the closer he gets. Why is that?

Soothing cold settles over me, creeping out of my chest, numbing everything as it goes. With a snarl I push back against it, willing it to stop. It ignores me.

No! No! I want to know what's so fascinating about that man…so important about that man.

_"Stop!"_ I mentally shriek at the chill but it just slithers on, engulfing me.

_"Sto…"_

**x-x-David-x-x**

The chasm appears almost as if by magic. One minute we were in a straight tunnel, the next we were rounding a slight turn and it was just there. For several minutes we all just stared at the black expanse that has neither bottom nor farside that we can see.

"Well, now what?" Leroy asks while Henry tosses a snowball into the pit and listens for it to hit bottom. No sound reaches our ears.

"We cross," Hook answers in a tired voice, pointing towards the darkness.

Snow looks at me with concern that I'm sure is mirrored on my face. I walk up next to the pirate and look at the nothingness he's pointing towards. Regina snorts, a snide comment on her lips when suddenly the space Hook is pointing at shimmers and a narrow bridge takes shape before our eyes.

"What in the…how did you see that?" Regina asks, but the pirate is already shuffling off to the crossing.

We follow behind and although he stumbles a few more times, Hook manages to stay upright and ahead of us. The trip is a short one though, as blocking our way is a mound of ice and snow in the shape of a…person? Before anyone can comment on this development, a pair of familiar eyes fly open.

"Stop! Who would cross the bridge of death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see!"

"Want me to take my axe to it?" Leroy asks as he steps up to the ice man.

"What is your name?" The man bellows.

"Screw you!" Leroy shouts back, raising his pick axe. The dwarf barely gets his axe over his head when some invisible force launches him into the pit. He just manages to scream before the darkness claims him and beside me Snow and the other dwarves scream after him, to no avail. A minute of stunned silence passes but our friend is gone.

"What is your name?" The question comes again and we all turn to see Hook standing before the ice man.

"Killian Jones," the pirate answers quietly, his speech slurred.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Green," Hook sways dangerously on his feet.

"Who is your Twoo Love?" Comes the third question and I gasp as I finally realize who we're talking to.

"Emma Swa…," Snow stiffens and grasps my arm tightly but Hook's legs fold up beneath him before he can finish saying our daughter's name. His body has barely touched the ground when a hole opens up and swallows him before closing again.

"Rumple!" Belle huffs angrily, stomping up the the frozen Gold.

"What?" He replies, "I didn't do that."

"But you did kill Leroy!" The small brunette fumes.

"No I didn't," The Dark One rolls his eyes and the chasm vanishes before us, leaving a tunnel about as wide as the one we'd been in before. Right in the center of the path is a very angry looking Leroy burried up to his nose in snow.

"Why would you do this?" Belle sighs and glares at Rumplestiltskin while we set about digging out our friend.

"Do you have any idea how bored I've been just sitting here for weeks, unable to move?"

"Well tell us where the one responsible for all this is then," I press, "and we'll get you out"

"Oh can't do that Dearie," he cackles, his eyes flashing reptillian, "she has my dagger and my orders are clear: no interference. Although, she also said I can't talk too and clearly I can so…"

He trails off, a look of frustration appearing on his face as his mouth opens and closes soundlessly. After several minutes of this he gives up with a sigh.

"Nope, that order still stands."

"It doesn't matter," Snow says as we finally free Leroy, "the GPS is still working and we're close."

"Fine. Leroy, you and the dwarves get Gold out of there. Belle I assume you want to stay here?" The brunette nods while Leroy grumbles, "The rest of us will continue on. Catch up when you can."

The dwarves get to work as the rest of us push onward. Gradually the tunnel begins to widen until it at last opens into another massive cavern. This place, however, dwarfs the gardens we'd been in earlier. Unlike with the previous location, we can see neither ceiling nor far walls of any kind. Those little details, however, don't matter because we've clearly reached our destination.

Before us towers a fortress of ice.


	9. Old Man Winter

Wow…it's been a really long time since I updated this. I'm sorry for that. I know I don't normally update that often but this time was actually a bad case of writers block. For a while there I had absolutely no idea where this chapter was going. Then I watched a certain movie – kudos if you can guess which one – and this happened lol. I didn't plan for this originally (not that I really "planned" any of this fic) but here is where it went.

Anyway, only one or two more chapters to go.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

I float weightless in the darkness that swaddles me like a cold blanket. Shivers continue to wrack my body but no matter their violence, I don't feel any warmth. Perhaps this is what death feels like? The gods know I've been close enough to it many a time; I suppose my luck had to run out eventually.

Luck. What I wouldn't have given for a little more of that. Just a hint more and maybe, maybe she might have…But it's useless to hope or wish or want for what can never be. I had been far more blessed by simply knowing her than any one person deserved…let alone an old pirate.

I wonder what happens now? Am I just going to float alone like this for eternity? Or is there someplace I'll be going at some point? Hell is my most likely destination, if such a place even exists. But, of course, I already know that Hell does exist. I've been there before and am there now.

An aching void fills my chest at that thought – a reminder of something I'd felt the ghosts of once, long ago. Yet what I'd felt upon Milah's death was nothing compared to the crushing grief that threatens to consume me now. I'm dead; the woman I love is forever beyond my reach.

Once I'd held the same darkness at bay, I realize now. Just barely I had managed to stop it from fully consuming me. This time it's different though; stronger, darker. This time I just don't have the strength…the will…to fight. Not anymore. Not without her.

A deafening silence fills my ears as the darkness claims me: sucking me deep beneath cold waves of grief and sorrow and regret.

I don't resurface.

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

The man before me is paler than I remember and his pretty blue eyes are closed. His breathes are deep, slow – barely misting the air – and so infrequent that for a long moment I'd thought him dead. He is alive though, his heart still beating; albeit at a pace that would make a cold crocodile's look fast. He's alive but I haven't been able to wake him since I brought him here. Why did I bring him here? Why won't he wake up?

Why do I care?

Despite the icy numbness inside me there's something else there that I can't quiet place; that I don't understand. It's tiny and irritating and I can't grasp the bloody thing long enough to examine it. Again and again it slips away just as I feel like a description of what it might be is creeping towards the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck!" I spring to my feet and run my hands through my hair as…whatever it is…slides away once more.

I growl at the air and stomp my feet, a mini blizzard kicking up around me in response to my tantrum. I seethe for several minutes before a tiny thread of realization worms across my mind. Another moment passes before I even notice the thread but the moment I do I snatch it up and tug.

The blizzard vanishes in an instant and I turn back towards my guest. Or, at least, I turn back towards where my guest was. Now the man is gone, replaced by a mound of snow roughly his shape and size. A second curse slips past my lips and I get rid of the snow with a wave of my hand. The pirate's skin has begun to take on a bluish tinge but he's still breathing – though that's still as slow as before.

Absently I tug at that thread, though I've half forgotten it to be honest because I've already figured out where it leads. The answer is laying before me, motionless save his faint breathing.

Somehow the pirate has something to do with whatever this thing inside me is. But what the Hell is it?

**x-x-David-x-x**

"This place is massive," Henry observes, voice dripping with awe as his eyes bounce around the hallway we're walking through.

I nod in agreement though that thought brings a question to mind.

"How is all of this even able to fit down here?" I ask.

"Magic," Regina snorts, "Whoever is behind all this is bending space to create a…pocket if you will…thats internal volume exceeds its outer dimensions."

Henry nods along with his mother though I'm not sure how much of that explanation any of us understood.

"It's some of the most basic magic there is," Regina continues, "any witch doctor or hedge wizard can do it. But to make a pocket this large…"

"We're dealing with someone extremely powerful," Robin finishes.

"Extremely doesn't begin to cover it," my step-mother-in-law shakes her head, "I've never heard of, let alone met, anyone with this kind of power before."

Snow catches my eye and I shake my head slightly. She wants to tell everyone that Emma is the one behind all this but we need to wait. As much as my gut is telling me that Hook was right in his conclusion, the truth is that we don't have any proof that Emma is actually here, let alone doing all of this. Nor is Regina not knowing who is responsible for the weather proof that it's Emma either. I mean, I'm sure there are dozens of powerful mages out there that no one has heard of.

Perhaps I'm just fooling myself though. Perhaps as her father I just don't want to believe ill of my little girl. Even if it's true that she is responsible for all this I won't turn my back on her. I was forced to abandon her once before. I won't do so ever again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Are we there yet?" Henry gripes as we find ourselves faced with yet another set of stairs after the dozens of flights we've already climbed. My own legs burn from the exertion but I remain silent.

"Soon I think," Regina says, "the magic here is much more concentrated than down below."

"We need to hurry." Snow says, looking down at her phone, "The blizzard has covered most of the planet."

Henry bounds over to his grandmother to see, his eyes widening comically as they fall on the glowing screen.

"Wow," he says as my wife passes me the phone.

'Wow' indeed.

**x-x-Killian-x-x**

Awareness of my surroundings comes back slowly. The first sensation is a feeling of lightness, followed closely by…warmth. Heat blossoms somewhere inside me; faint at first but growing stronger by the second. With the heat comes a vague notion of cold somewhere beyond my small bubble of warmth. This too grows stronger but it doesn't bother me as I remain safely wrapped in my warm cocoon.

Light blooms in my vision – a tiny pinprick at first that gradually grows to encompass my sight. The darkness I'd been drowning in recedes, chased off by the light.

With the darkness gone things progress rapidly – a steady beat fills my ears and almost immediately thereafter a fire erupts in my chest. The fire – which, like the cold, isn't painful though I'm aware of its presence – quickly liquefies and races through my veins, leaving the worst case of pins and needles I've ever had in its wake.

As the fire cools, smell returns. The air is crisp and clean with a hint of something familiar that my still foggy mind can't quite place.

Feeling slowly returns to my body – distracting me from analyzing the familiar scent; starting from my chest and then spreading to my arms and legs and down into my feet and hands…

Wait…what?

A shout bubbles from my throat as I shoot up into a sitting position and my eyes fly open. Vaguely I realize I'm not alone but that revelation is decidedly back-burnered as I stare down at my hands…my two hands. I flex the fingers on my left hand experimentally, jumping a few inches when they actually move. I twist the appendage around to examine it from various angles but my eyes continue to tell me that I have my hand back…though it looks a bit…shiny.

My gaze falls next to me where something lies half buried in the pile of snow I'm sitting in; my hook – brace and all. Slowly I reach for the contraption with my apparently restored limb and close my fingers around the cold metal. The whole thing seems lighter than I remember – the weight of it having been a constant reminder of what I'd lost that I won't soon forget. As my mind drifts back to the memories of how I lost my hand, the hook slips from my fingers.

Another shout erupts passed my lips as my left hand melts and reforms, a hook once more taking its place.

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" I stare at the prosthetic that looks almost identical to the one still lying in my lap.

"It's ice," a voice I'd know anywhere breaks through my thoughts and I look up at the figure I'd noticed earlier.

"Emma," I breathe as I take in her appearance. She looks different – with her now white hair and ice blue eyes – but it's her, I can tell, "What's going on?"

Her face scrunches up in thought and if I hadn't already known it was her before then, that gesture would have convinced me: it's pure Emma, through and through.

"You were…hurt," she says slowly, as if not sure herself of what she's saying, "I helped you…but there were…side effects."

"Side effects?"

She waves a hand, almost dismissively and a mirror of ice forms in midair. My jaw drops open as does my reflection's, as I examine myself. My skin is much paler than it was previously and the hair atop my head is as white as Emma's now. Otherwise I don't look much different save my strange new limb which has shifted back to a hand once more.

I look down at the hand and flex my fingers a few more times. Ice she said? How is that possible? I poke at the hand a bit; it feels like it's made of flesh though it is noticeably colder to the touch. Cool…I think that's the word Henry would use to describe this. A little weird, but mostly cool.

"Why did I save him?" Emma asks and I return my attention to her where she seems to be arguing with herself as she paces back and forth, "Who is he?"

That last question stings a bit and I approach her slowly and take her hand, halting her movements, "Emma, love, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" She groans loudly, pulling her hand free and pressing it against her head, "I try and I try but I just don't know!"

She resumes her pacing and I can't help but stare as she continues talking to herself, having seemingly forgotten my presence.

What has happened to her?

**x-x-David-x-x**

"There's definitely someone inside," Regina says as we stare up at the massive set of intricately carved double doors before us.

"How are we supposed to get through these?" Robin wonders aloud and we all turn back to Regina.

"Don't look at me, they're shielded against magic," she shakes her head.

"Uh, guys?" Henry starts.

"Maybe we can dig through them?" Snow suggests.

"Guys?" Henry repeats

"If so we'll need the dwarves to help," I say, "I wonder if they've gotten Gold free yet?"

"Hello?" Henry says.

"If not then they're more incompetent than even I gave them credit for." Regina snarks with a roll of her eyes, "Regardless, who wants to go back down to fetch them?"

"GUYS!" Henry yells, causing us all to jump and turn to him, "How about we just use the door knob?"

We look towards where he's pointing and, sure enough, closer inspection reveals a smaller door set into one of the larger ones.

"Well I'll be damned, good eyes Henry," I chuckle a bit at the fact that we all missed this detail and reach for the knob. The door opens easily and cautiously we peer inside.

Two people are there, a man and a woman who at a glance could be siblings based on their similar hair and skin color. The woman is pacing back and forth erratically, a steady stream of words pouring from her lips – too fast to understand – as the man watches on.

"Oh my God!" Henry practically squeals next to me where he's bouncing with giddiness, "It's Jack Frost! He's the one doing this?"

"Who?" Robin asks at the same time Regina shakes her head.

"I don't think so," my step-mother-in-law says but I can hear the question in her voice, "he has magic – strong magic – but not nearly strong enough to do all this. And the woman…I don't sense any magic in her what-so-ever."

We all look at Regina and then back at the pair that hasn't noticed us yet. We've come all this way and yet we still haven't found Emma. So if, like Hook suggested, she's the one behind all this, where is she?


End file.
